


Glossy

by alcenos



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Binhwan - Freeform, College, Fetish, Hanbin has a lot of female friends, Jinhwan is a dancer here, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Smut, its kinda of a soft smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcenos/pseuds/alcenos
Summary: Hanbin had a certain fascination to see the other's kinda of big lips so bright and so appetizing and inviting.





	Glossy

**Author's Note:**

> yo
> 
> binhwan will rule the world and all
> 
> i translated one of my stories

One thing that Kim Hanbin was hopelessly, madly, ridiculously passionate about was when his boyfriend, one of the dancers at the university, Kim Jinhwan his name, wore gloss.

Hanbin had a certain fascination to see the other's plump lips so bright, so appetizing and inviting. And let's face it, he even liked the taste of some of those lip protectors that his boyfriend wore, such as his favorite, watermelon.

He remembers the first time he tasted heaven and came back, what a hot thing. At first he thought it strange that Jinhwan's lips were so sweet and a little sticky, but then he forgot about it and focused on kissing him more, those soft, plump lips were his only weakness and feeling him against hirs was something that should be thanked all days of his existence. And Jinhwan was fully aware of it.

The dancer made sure to apply his lip glosses slowly, making sure Hanbin saw his every moviment. And not satisfied with that, Hanbin had developed a certain fetish in having the other wearing lip gloss while sucking him.

Seeing the other's lips around his dick, with that glow they always had, was the second favorite thing in Hanbin's list. Hanbin winced as he remembered the sensation of having the other's warm mouth settle into his cock, and the sight of the back and forth moviment drove him mad.

He liked it too when Jinhwan was on top of him, sitting on his cock and making asure to leave marks of the damn gloss on Kim's neck, feeling him lay his kisses as he rode on him that was Hanbin's favorite thing, number one on his list, that made him think about things not very nice otherwise we would come right here and there, and at the moment he wanted to make it last as long as possible.

So on hir boyfriend's birthday, Hanbin had the brilliant idea of putting together a box with all the glosses his classmates could help him buy. In the end he got five different glosses, ranging from simple one with glitter and chocolate smell to some that his girl friends claimed to be holographic. He did not understand makeup at all, but he liked to know that depending on the angle he was looking at the color changed, he could already imagine millions of things they would do, that would only make him see the wonders that a gloss could do.

He heard his boyfriend close the door to the apartment they shared, his heart pounded, picked up the blue baby box from the desk and went to meet or blond who had a big smile on his face.

Without saying anything he handed the box to the dancer who thanked him with a kiss on the lips followed by a kiss on the cheek, today he wore a gloss that left his mouth a little red with some glitters here and there.

Hanbin would not lie, he was nervous, Jinhwan had never complained about his obsession with the other's glossy lips, and not to his surprise, the blonde took some of the glosses of the box and looked at him with the biggest smile.

He took his face, standing close to the other, letting their breaths get mixed, one more movement their lips would touch, the smaller said in a whisper,

"It seems we have to use all of them, do not you think, Hanbinie?"

He felt a hook in his lower abdomen, tonight he would not rest, not with five new glosses for Jinhwan to prove.


End file.
